dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Stream (Groove Radar)
Not to be confused with DDR UNIVERSE 3 song Streamline. Introduction 's Challenge charts have extremely high Stream values.]] On the Groove Radar, the Stream (Japanese: 激流の, Romaji: gekiryū no, lit. of a Raging Stream) aspect represents the overall density of the the steps of a chart (the peak density would refer to Voltage instead). The number of steps (and, starting with DDR X, Shock Arrows) in a song is not the only factor in determining the Stream value. The length of the song also comes into play. Currently, EGOISM 440's Challenge charts have the highest Stream value, at 226 and 270 respectively. 888 is 1:38 long and has 753 steps (on Single; Double has 680) making an average of 461 notes per minute (417 notes per minute for Double) throughout the whole song. Elemental Creation's Challenge charts have more notes than 888 (860 and 832 vs. 753 and 680) but is also longer (2:06.792 vs 1:37.838). This causes Elemental Creation to have a lower average step rate (406/393 notes per minute vs 461/417 notes per minute) and therefore the Stream value would be lower (166/179 vs 200/200). Your score determines how much your My Groove Radar Stream stat will increase. It works like this: f=s/10,000,000v , where s'' represents your score on the song's difficulty, ''v the chart's Stream value, and f'' the Stream value that will be added to your My Groove Radar's Stream stat. For example, if you scored 988,260 (''s) on Tohoku EVOLVED's Single Expert chart, you would get only 159 (f'') instead of the full 161 (''v). Then the 159 would be turned into 15.9, or 15. How to Calculate Stream Number of Notes Per Minute To find the Stream value of a song's chart, first, find the number of notes per minute by solving this equation: d=60(a+b)/c , where a'' represents the number of notes in the chart, ''b the number of Shock Arrows in the chart (if on Challenge difficulty; not all Challenge charts will have Shock Arrows), c'' represents the length of the song in seconds (the length of a song is from the "HERE WE GO" message all the way to the "CLEARED" message) , and ''d is the number of notes per minute. d'' will always be an integer. Single Examples Example 1: 888's Single Challenge chart has 753 notes and 0 Shock Arrows. 888 is 97.838 seconds long. :::: 'a=753, b=0 and c=97.838' #d = 60(a+b)/c #d = 60(753+0=753)/97.838 #d = 461 Example 2: Horatio's Single Challenge chart (AC version) has 436 notes and 37 Shock Arrows. Horatio is 84.364 seconds long. :::: 436 notes + 37 Shock Arrows = 473 total notes :::: 'a=436, b=37 and c=84.364' #d = 60(a+b)/c #d = 60(436+37=473)/84.364 #d = 336 Example 3: Fascination MAXX's Single Challenge chart has 670 notes and 0 Shock Arrows. Fascination MAXX is 101.225 seconds long. :::: 'a=670, b=0, and c=101.225' #d = 60(a+b)/c #d = 60(670+0=670)/101.225 #d = 397 Doubles Examples Example 1: 888's Double Challenge chart has 680 notes and 0 Shock Arrows. 888 is 97.838 seconds long. :::: 'a=753, b=0 and c=97.838' #d = 60(a+b)/c #d = 60(680+0=700)/97.838 #d = 417 Example 2: Another Phase's Double Challenge chart has 526 notes and 34 Shock Arrows. Another Phase is 102 seconds long. :::: 'a=526, b=34, and c=102.000' #d = 60(a+b)/c #d = 60(526+34=560)/102 #d = 329 Example 3: PARANOIA survivor MAX's Double Challenge chart has 613 notes and 0 Shock Arrows. PARANOIA survivor MAX is 93.103 seconds long. :::: 'a=613, b=0, and c=93.103' #d = 60(a+b)/c #d = 60(613+0=613)/93.103 #d = 395 Example 4: Tohoku EVOLVED's Double Challenge chart has 677 notes and 0 Shock Arrows. Tohoku EVOLVED is 98.588 seconds long. :::: 'a=677, b=0, and c=98.588' #d = 60(a+b)/c #d = 60(677+0=677)/98.588 #d = 412 Calculating the Final Stream Value Calculating the final Stream value may come down to three parts: the game you want to find the Stream value in (DDR SuperNOVA2 and DDR X or DDR X2 and later games), your play style (Single or Double), and the value of ''d. DDR SuperNOVA2 / DDR X Equations For Singles: If d'' is 300 or higher, then subtract 203 from ''d, multiply by 100 and divide by 97. Stream Value=(d-203)*100/97 If d'' is 300 or lower, then divide ''d by 3. Stream Value=d/3 Example 1: Fascination MAXX (Single Challenge) has ~397 notes per minute (d). #d is higher than 300 #Stream Value = (d-203)*100/97 #Stream Value = (397-203)*100/97 #Stream Value = 200 For Doubles: If d'' is 300 or higher, then subtract 205 from ''d, multiply by 20 and divide by 19. Stream Value=(d-205)*20/19 If d'' is 300 or lower, then divide ''d by 3. Stream Value=d/3 Example 2: PARANOIA survivor MAX (Double Challenge) has ~395 notes per minute (d). #d is higher than 300 #Stream Value = (d-205)*20/19 #Stream Value = (395-205)*20/19 #Stream Value = 200 DDR X2→Present Equations For Singles: If d'' is 300 or higher, then subtract 139 from ''d, multiply by 100 and divide by 161. Stream Value=(d-139)*100/161 If d'' is 300 or lower, then divide ''d by 3. Stream Value=d/3 Example 3: 888 (Single Challenge) has 461 notes per minute (d). #d is higher than 300 #Stream Value = (d-139)*100/161 #Stream Value = (461-139)*100/161 #Stream Value = 200 Example 4: Shiny World (Single Expert) has 251 notes per minute (d). #d is lower than 300 #Stream Value = d/3 #Stream Value = 251/3 #Stream Value = 83.667, or 83 For Doubles: If d'' is 300 or higher, then subtract 183 from ''d, multiply by 100 and divide by 117. Stream Value=(d-183)*100/117 If d'' is 300 or lower, then divide ''d by 3. Stream Value=d/3 Example 5: 888 (Single Challenge) has 417 notes per minute (d). #d is higher than 300 #Stream Value = (d-183)*100/117 #Stream Value = (417-183)*100/117 #Stream Value = 200 Example 6: Tohoku EVOLVED (Double Challenge) has 412 notes per minute (d). #c is higher than 300 #Stream Value = (d-183)*100/117 #Stream Value = (412-183)*100/117 #Stream Value = 195.726, or 195 Example 7: Another Phase (Double Challenge) has 329 notes per minute (d). #c is higher than 300 #Stream Value = (d-183)*100/117 #Stream Value = (329-183)*100/117 #Stream Value = 124.786, or 125 Stream Value Top Rankers NOTE: Only songs in arcade versions will be listed. DDR SuperNOVA2→Present Single #Fascination MAXX CHALLENGE (200) #PARANOIA survivor MAX CHALLENGE (198) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ CHALLENGE (194) #Fascination MAXX EXPERT (182) #MAX 300 EXPERT (171) #PARANOIA survivor MAX EXPERT / Fascination ~eternal love mix~ EXPERT (167) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) CHALLENGE (161) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ CHALLENGE (157) #Pluto Relinquish CHALLENGE (153) #Pluto Relinquish EXPERT (146) Double #PARANOIA survivor MAX CHALLENGE (200) #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? DDR X2→Present Single #EGOISM 440 CHALLENGE (226) #888 CHALLENGE (200) #Anti-Matter CHALLENGE (178) #Triple Journey -TAG EDITION- CHALLENGE (175) #Tohoku EVOLVED CHALLENGE (174) #PARANOiA Revolution CHALLENGE (168) #Elemental Creation CHALLENGE (166) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION CHALLENGE (164) #Air Heroes / Blew My Mind CHALLENGE (162) #Tohoku EVOLVED EXPERT (161) Double All of these are on Challenge difficulty. #EGOISM 440 (270) #888 (200) #Triple Journey -TAG EDITION- (199) #Tohoku EVOLVED (195) #PARANOiA Revolution (185) #Blew My Mind (184) #PARANOIA survivor MAX (181) #Elemental Creation (179) #Go For The Top (175) #Fascination MAXX (174) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (173) Stream Value Top Rankers (per difficulty) NOTE: Only songs that appear in arcade versions will be listed. These lists will cover songs that are in arcade releases as of DDR 2013. Single Beginner #EGOISM 440 (54) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ / Tohoku EVOLVED (46) #Elemental Creation / Valkyrie dimension (44) #SILVER☆DREAM (43) #Across the nightmare (41) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) / POSSESSION / PARANOiA ~HADES~ (39) #Anti-Matter (38) #PARANOiA Revolution (37) #osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- (ALL TYPES) / TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (33) #NEPHILIM DELTA (32) #Go For The Top (31) Basic #MAX. (period) (76) #New Decade (72) #Pluto Relinquish / POSSESSION (71) #PARANOiA-Respect- (70) #Elemental Creation (69) #Tohoku EVOLVED (68) #Anti-Matter / MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) / PARANOiA ~HADES~ (67) #PARANOiA Revolution (62) #Valkyrie dimension (61) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ / EGOISM 440 (59) #Blew My Mind (58) Difficult #Tohoku EVOLVED (100) #Elemental Creation (96) #PARANOiA Revolution (92) #888 / POSSESSION / Anti-Matter / PARANOiA (kskst mix) (90) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ / NEPHILIM DELTA (89) #EGOISM 440 / MAX. (period) (88) #New Decade / お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 (87) #PARANOiA-Respect- / Pluto Relinquish / Blew My Mind (83) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ / Triple Journey -TAG EDITION- (81) #PARANOIA survivor MAX / TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION / MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (80) Expert #Tohoku EVOLVED (161) #EGOISM 440 / MAX. (period) (152) #Fascination MAXX (149) #Elemental Creation (145) #MAX 300 / PARANOiA Revolution / PARANOiA (kskst mix) (143) #Anti-Matter / PARANOIA survivor MAX※ / Fascination ~eternal love mix~ (140) #Horatio / Triple Journey -TAG EDITION- (135) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (133) #Blew My Mind (131) #お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 (128) #Pluto Relinquish (127) #VANESSA / Chinese Snowy Dance (125) #New Decade (124) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) / PARANOiA-Respect- / POSSESSION / Another Phase / MAXX UNLIMITED / NEPHILIM DELTA (123) #PARANOIA survivor / tokyoEVOLVED (TYPE1) / GAIA (120) #Valkyrie dimension (119) #BRILLIANT 2U (AKBK MIX) (118) #The legend of MAX※ (116) #TRIP MACHINE (xac nanoglide mix) / tokyoEVOLVED (TYPE2) (113) #†渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† (110) #Pluto The First / 888 (109) ※1 - Incorrectly reported to be 135. ※2 - Incorrectly reported to be 111. Challenge #EGOISM 440 (226) #888 (200) #Anti-Matter (178) #Triple Journey -TAG EDITION- (175) #Tohoku EVOLVED (174) #PARANOiA Revolution (168) #Elemental Creation (166) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION / MAX. (period) (164) #Air Heroes / Blew My Mind (162) #Fascination MAXX (160) #PARANOIA survivor MAX (159) #Go For The Top (157) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (156) #MAXX UNLIMITED(X-Special) (155) #RЁVOLUTIФN (151) #London EVOLVED ver.C (147) #Valkyrie dimension (145) #Spanish Snowy Dance (141) #New Decade (139) #POSSESSION (135) Doubles WARNING: Some songs are still missing from the Basic list. Basic #New Decade (69) #Elemental Creation (67) #EGOISM 440 (60) #? (?) #? (?) #? (?) #? (?) #? (?) #? (?) #? (?) #? (?) Difficult #Tohoku EVOLVED (99) #Elemental Creation (96) #New Decade (91) #POSSESSION / Anti-Matter / PARANOiA ~HADES~ (90) #PARANOiA (kskst mix) (88) #PARANOiA Revolution / お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 (87) #Blew My Mind (84) #Pluto Relinquish (83) #888 (82) #NEPHILIM DELTA (81) Expert #Tohoku EVOLVED (168) #Fascination MAXX (161) #PARANOiA (kskst mix) (155) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ (153) # #PARANOiA Revolution (149) #Elemental Creation (147) #Triple Journey -TAG EDITION- (146) #Blew My Mind (141) #お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 (138) #PARANOIA survivor MAX / New Decade (136) #Chinese Snowy Dance (133) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (132) #POSSESSION / Pluto Relinquish (130) #888 (125) #†渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ〜レイディオ† (121) #NEPHILIM DELTA / MAX 300 / BRILLIANT 2U (AKBK MIX) (120) #GAIA (119) #VANESSA / Another Phase (118) #Anti-Matter (117) #PARANOiA-Respect- (116) Challenge #EGOISM 440 (226) #Triple Journey -TAG EDITION- (199) #Tohoku EVOLVED (195) #PARANOiA Revolution (185) #Blew My Mind (184) #PARANOIA survivor MAX (181) #Elemental Creation (179) #Go For The Top (175) #Fascination MAXX (174) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (173) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (172) #Air Heroes (168) #Anti-Matter (167) #London EVOLVED ver.C (159) #RЁVOLUTIФN (157) #Spanish Snowy Dance (154) #MAXX UNLIMITED(X-Special) (153) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ (151) #POSSESSION / Pluto Relinquish (146) #London EVOLVED ver.B (143) See also *Chaos *Freeze *Air *Voltage *Groove Radar Sources http://www21.atwiki.jp/asigami/pages/1412.html http://www21.atwiki.jp/asigami/pages/1037.html http://www21.atwiki.jp/asigami/pages/706.html Category:Terminology Category:Groove Radar